


Vid: Magnus/Alec - I am His; He is Mine

by dayumm_gal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayumm_gal/pseuds/dayumm_gal





	Vid: Magnus/Alec - I am His; He is Mine




End file.
